The Survivors
by XxxxDark WiddowxxxX
Summary: My team and I were on a mission when we found out about the Virus. We soon set up a "Safe House". This is our story and how we survive the living dead.


**The Survivors**

**Chapter 1**

The annoying sound of my alarm told me to get up. Another sleepless night. I looked at the time 3:32 a.m. and threw the blanket off of me as I sat up. I ran my hand through my hair and stood up, the room was dark but my eyes adjusted. I walked over to the white door that led to my bathroom and opened the door and took off my white t-shirt and black basket-ball shorts and tossed them on the floor. Then I stepped into the shower and turned the water on freezing and stood there, letting the cold water run over my body. Once my hair was soaked I started to wash it and then I leaned my head back into the water letting the it rinse my hair. Then I washed my body thoroughly, as if I could wash away all the things I've seen and lived through in the past few weeks. It had changed me. I was once a girl who loved to fight and knew everything about weapons and her dream was to be a sniper and her only purpose was to keep her little cousin safe. Now I was numb. The disease came and all of my loved ones were claimed by it or eaten by zombies. All thanks to the Virus. It had started when a man had caught a unknown disease and had died, then a few days later he came back to life while the nurses where putting his body on a stretcher. He had been a strange case, while alive his skin had started to de-compose extremely fast while he was supposedly 'dead'. Then he had bitten the nurses and the virus had spread through out the entire hospital with visitors, doctors, patients, and nurses all catching it. They went home causing their families and friends to catch it then they spread it to other people. Soon the whole of North America had it. People tried to escape before they caught it by fleeing to other countries like Mexico, and Europe causing them to get infected as well. Mexico and Canada barricaded their borders to hopefully keep the virus out for as long as possible. I had been on a mission with my team when it had started and we were on our way back to the base. We arrived and it was swarming with the undead, my instincts had kicked in instantly and I snapped the others out of their terrified states and jumped in the drives seat and drove us out of there as fast as possible, We had found more survivors on our search for somewhere safe if that was even possible. When we found Seattle Inn, it was perfect it was away from the city and zombie free so we set up a sort of Safe House for the survivors we could find, it's heavily guarded so nothing that's undead gets in. Everything is run by the Leaders. The Leaders are the ones in charge they set up five groups. Group1 the Guards, they ,of course, guard the place, killing all zombies that come near the Safe House. Group 2 the Raiders, they go out in groups to raid shops, stores, houses, anywhere there might be supplies. Group 3, the Searchers they go out into the surrounding areas looking for other survivors. Group 4, are a combination of the medical team and the cooks, also known as the M.C. Team. Group 5, the Runners they're guards that accompany the Searchers and Raiders. We rotate groups every day except for Group 4 they're a permanent group, and the Leaders. Everyone plays a major role in our survival, and everyone has a weapon. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and turned the water off. Taking a towel, the luxury of living in a motel, I dried myself off. I grabbed my clothes, a black tank top, a black spots bra ,and black and green army pants, and put them on. I took my 3-80 and strapped it to my right leg. Then I took my M16 and checked to make sure it was cocked and loaded then I set it down on my bed beside me. I bent down and grabbed my black combat boots and put them on. Strapping my M16 to my back then I left my room and started walking down the hallway. I reached the end of the hall and found the latter and started climbing up until I was under the hatch that led to the roof. I opened it and put my hands on the hole and pulled myself up then I closed it behind me. I walked over to Adrian, a twenty year old man, who was currently guarding. I crouched down next to him, "Hey Andi." He said when he saw me. "Hey Adrian." I said and sat down next to him leaning against the wall that framed the roof. I pulled my gun from my back and set in on top of the wall so I didn't have to support it. Adrian was wearing a Black t-shirt and pants similar to mine. His light brown hair was ruffled with the slight breeze. He had tan skin like me, and warm, friendly hazel eyes. "Any action yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. Not in three days. I'm starting to think that something's going to happen, and it's not going to be good." He said a worried look on his face as he scanned the area. "Your right we should be more careful when the Searchers go out today." Felix was the Leader of the Searchers, he led every search and was another good friend of mine. Adrian was the Leader of the Guards, Sam was the Leader of the Raiders, Chance was the Leader of the M.C. Team, and I was the Leader of the Runners. Someone started to shake me and I snapped out of my daze. Adrian looked at me with a worried expression. "I'm fine. Just tired, I didn't sleep again." I reassured him. A sympathetic look replaced the worried one. "This is the third time this week." The worried look returned. "Yea and it's really taking a toll on me." It was followed by a yawn. He frowned, "Why don't you sleep I'll wake you up an hour before Felix takes out the Searchers." I hesitated, but I wouldn't be at my best if I wasn't well rested. So I reluctantly agreed. "Alright, thanks Adrian." I sat back and leaned my head against the wall I was asleep instantly.

_Three Hours Later_

Someone said my name and started to shake me. I jumped up gun in hand ready to kill some zombies, instead of zombies I found Felix. He had his hands up in a 'I surrender' way. "I thought you would have learned by now." I said, lowering my gun. "Did you already gather the Team?" I asked. He nodded and stood up from his crouched position and joined me as I walked towards the hatch. I opened it and slid down not bothering with the ladder and started to walk down the hall with Felix right behind me. We reached the stairs and I ran down them taking four at a time. When we reached the bottom of the stairs we went down another hallway then down another flight of stairs. Then we finally reached the main doors after two more flights of stairs. When we left the building both our teams were outside waiting for us by the cars. There were eight Searchers and six Runners including myself and Felix. "Alright Searchers get into two groups of four Runners get into two groups of three. You know the order." I yelled. Everyone rushed around trying to get in order. The order being that the two strongest Runners go with the weakest Searchers and the two weakest Runners go with the strongest Searchers. We had found out the hard way that it had to be done in that order. Felix pointed to the group on the left ,which was the weakest Runners with the strongest Searchers, and heads over to the white van his group following. I jerked my head towards the black pick up truck indicating that my group should get in. I jump in the drivers seat and start the engine I look to make sure every ones in the bed of the truck before I put it in drive and pull out of the parking lot and onto the highway. No zombies in sight yet. The highway was full of abandoned cars, their doors opened or missing many of them had collided and were still in that position. No bodies only blood. I drove us through the cars and soon we reached the city and were hit by the smell of death and rotting corpses. I scanned the area around me searching for any signs of zombies. When I found none I pulled the truck over and killed the engine. I opened the door and slid out of the truck signaling to my team to follow me. They jumped out of the truck bed and got behind me. We started running to the area that we had left off at the day before. The city was silent, too silent. I turned my head to face my team, "Josh, Holly, Justin get up here." I whispered. They came silently running up to me. Josh was a Runner and Holly and Justin are Searchers. "Josh you take Holly and Justin and go search the buildings on the left side. Meet up here in fifteen minutes. Call me on your radio if something happens." He nodded once and then they left. "Noah, Emma, Jake." They came and I repeated what I said to the others but telling them to take the right side. Jake and Emma were Searchers and Noah a Runner. "Liam your with me." I said. "Max where are going?" He asked. I looked around and said, "We're going to East side. But stay with me and don't leave my side unless I'm being eaten by zombies." He nodded and we started to jog to the East side of the city. Still no zombies. The asphalt under our feet was covered in blood and trash. The silence was enough to make you want to kill yourself. Then it was broken by the moans and snarls of the undead. My head snapped to the side and I found ten zombies running at us I saw more zombies coming at us from all directions. "Liam." I said. "Yea?" He asked fear in his voice. I waited until the zombies got two cars length away before I yelled, "Run!" We took off running were the least amount of zombies were. I shot their heads off and continued to run. I needed to know how many we were up against so I turned my head and glanced back at them. There had to be at least fifty, I didn't have that much ammo. "We have to keep running or were going to die. There's at least fifty we don't have that much ammunition. Turn left at the end of this alley and find a place to hide, I'll try to distract them long enough for you to run and get the others, then you get them out of here." I said. "No! We'll make…" I cut him off. "Just do it or we'll all die!" I yelled. We turned the corner and hands grabbed us from the side and pulled us into a dark building. I kicked my attacker in the leg which caused them to release me. I lifted my gun and was about to shot the crap out of a zombie. "Wait! Stop don't shoot!" A familiar voice said. A small light was turned on revealing a person I had thought dead or claimed by the disease long ago. Rylie.


End file.
